


Конкурс/Деньги

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [35]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Когда всё идет наперекосяк.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), Ian Gallagher/Brian Kinney
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 2





	Конкурс/Деньги

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 35. Конкурс  
> День 36. Деньги  
> Хочу и ворочу, этот мини потянет на два слова за раз. Фандомы повторяю умышленно. 
> 
> Автор скурил пять сезонов сериала "Близкие друзья", прикуривая листами из Википедии, и все десять сезонов сериала "Бесстыжие".
> 
> Ахтунг! Брайан Кинни - боттом. В моих историях этот лапочка снизу. Йен сверху.  
> Умышленно игнорирую рак Кинни.  
> Умышленно возраст Йена изменен на возраст в 10м сезоне(23 года), а события описанные в фф происходят в 4м сезоне "Бесстыжих".  
> Временная несостыковка сериалов. Мне это не мешает:)   
> Умышленно не ставлю ООС, так как считаю, что моя история и так за гранью оригинальных сюжетов сериалов(л - логика), и при этом я вижу характеры героев именно такими.

Брайан — нимфоманка в мужском теле. Если на чистоту, то он знал, как именуется его возможный диагноз, пафосно и ужасно ему неподходяще — сатириазис. Ладно, он и не спорил сильно, но записывать себя в клинику ещё было рановато. Брайан привык к прикосновениям, он тащился от тактильного контакта и не мог и минуты прожить, чтобы не облапить кого-нибудь в ответ. Секс он ставил превыше всего, дороже отношений и дружбы. Майкла он всегда держал рядом, интимно разговаривал с ним, тянул в объятия и шептал губами в губы. Всегда только друзья, не переступая черту. Брайан знал, что Майкл по нему с ума сходил, и не мог перестать провоцировать мужчин вокруг себя. Сначала Майки, а потом и Джастина, внезапно оказавшегося в его жизни.  
Брайан любимчик толпы, он нравится всем. Разве может быть иначе? Но постепенно и неуловимо, едва заметно, словно дуновение первого ветерка перед грозой, его жизнь перешла в другое русло.  
Майкл постепенно начал отдаляться. Брайан не мог сказать, в какой момент его жизнь переломилась на две части и он начал замечать изменения. Поначалу блеск в глазах Майкла не исчезал, он немного тускнел, не более. Майкл отверг его впервые, ладно по пьяни, и действительно — смерть отца не повод переспать с лучшим другом. Но перемены были ощутимы, а следом новые отношения Майкла с Беном зависли непонятным грузом и напоминанием, что Майкл уже не тот Майки, который тащился от Брайана. Вот же оно, Новотны изменился, отнюдь не сам Кинни.  
Джастин заполнил огромную дыру в сердце, постепенно сменил недостающий пазл, а Брайан всё ещё не мог четко сформулировать своих чувств. Любовь? Да ну, нет же. Брайан любил всегда себя больше всех, он превыше этого. Это желание оберегать и обычная привязанность, ему просто было приятно, что Джастин всегда его ждал дома, потакал капризам и не сучился так, как сучился Майкл на его поведение. Джастин впитывал в себя Брайана и отдавал себя без остатка, но Кинни продолжал свою прошлую жизнь по инерции. Да и прошлую ли? Обещания и договоренности меркли перед нестерпимой тягой обладать всеми мальчиками на танцполе. Брайан ебал всё что движется, отбирал партнёров по определенным критериям, устраивая в воображении целый конкурс. Для Кинни только лучшее, потому что Брайан этого достоин. Только так и не иначе.  
Он трахал всех, и никто не проникал в него, кроме Джастина, разумеется. Мальчишке мало его тела, он похищает что-то большее, что заставляет Брайана поддаваться и уступать. Разобраться бы с этим, но Брайан реалист, не верил во всю эту любовную чушь. Семья и отношения? Он же ясно выразился. Он знал, что тяга пройдет, нужно только время, а пока не мог остановиться и отпустить мальчика. Он держал его достаточно близко, продляя медленно тлеющую агонию.  
С Майклом всё иначе. Его привязанность тянулась сквозь годы, и её неумолимый разрыв чувствовался сильнее. Майкл оттолкнул Брайана в магазине комиксов после неловкого поцелуя, после того как Брайан сжал в пригоршню его ширинку и не почувствовал ответной реакции. Где это всё? Где обожание и дрожь, где решимость, с которой Майкл всегда мечтал отдаться? Брайан чувствовал себя мерзко. Его кинули и отвергли, такой опыт у него впервые.  
Он продолжал выискивать случайных партнёров, и те сами льнули к нему, утешали и удовлетворяли. Тела, прошедшие конкурс, теперь были вокруг него.  
Джастин, — и сколько же упрямства у мальчонки, — сейчас скрашивал потерю Майкла как нельзя вовремя. Брайан без слов подставлялся и позволял Джастину трахать себя, теперь всё чаще и чаще, борясь с ощущением невозвратимой потери, позволяя заполнять себя членом изнутри и любовью Джастина снаружи. Сердце на замке, нечего там делать никому.  
— Так хорошо? — пробормотал, сбиваясь дыханием Джастин и вколачиваясь в оттопыренную задницу Брайана. Он прицельно бил членом куда нужно, Брайану было, несомненно, приятно и странно одновременно. Ему не должно быть настолько пофиг на всех. Ему не должно было быть пофиг сейчас.  
— Угу-м, — выстонал Брайан в подушку, приближая свой оргазм кулаком по собственному члену, чувствуя, что Джастин начал сбиваться с ритма. Вот так хорошо. Так ещё лучше. Он кончил молча и тихо, слушая тихие стоны Джастина сзади и сжимаясь на нём в приливе удовольствия.  
Брайан — эгоист. Да и пофиг. Он знал всегда, несмотря на тесное общение с друзьями — он сам по себе. Ловил постоянно завистливые, а порой и осуждающие взгляды. Он не мог перестать. Ему нужно. Он чувствовал что-то только так. Через тело, через движение и трение. Брайан должен быть объектом обожания и сексуального трепета. Так он живой.  
Майкл отказывал из раза в раз, доказывал прямым текстом, что сбежал от Кинни. Пусть не далеко, пусть не буквально. Ментальная связь рушилась и обрывалась, надёжные нити осыпались прахом. Брайан судорожно искал замену, метался в растерянности и привёл себя сам к дурацкому решению. Он притворится, пусть так. Все хотели от него покорности, мягкости и семейности. Джастина, оказалось, обвести вокруг пальца поначалу проще всего, Тейлор всё ещё наивен, он гибкий и поддался под провокацию Кинни. С самого начала не подозревал о притворстве.  
Каждый день как новая мука. Брайан, хэй, может, стоит остановиться? Признай, от себя далеко не убежишь. Желания и похоть, секс с разными партнёрами каждую ночь, новый член и новая дырка. Сатириазис. Слово приобретало заманчивые оттенки. Брайан пытался сбежать, но каждый раз запинался и падал. Вся его жизнь обрушилась в пропасть в одночасье.  
Джастин — прощай. Следовало раньше покончить с этим. Брайан для него давно не предмет обожания и не личная гордость. Боль, пронесённая сквозь года и, прилипшая намертво, привязанность.  
Майкл пришел, когда Брайан небрежно бросал в небольшую сумку свои вещи. «Вавилон» на восстановлении, его сердце билось в ускоренном ритме, Кинни было тесно в себе. Двигаться вперед, в ритме музыки и под мигание софитов. Здесь больше негде, душа не лежала ни к одному месту.  
Чикаго. Кинни не мог вспомнить, почему там был раньше, почему именно этот город. Но был же. Отличный Чикаго с трущобами и со своим бизнес-центром, с крутыми клубами и мальчиками. Брайан будет покорять новые вершины. Похрен. Дальше от Тейлора и от предателя Новотны.  
Майкл не в тему зацепил пальцами рубашку, потянул в свои объятия. С взглядом своим странным, будто из прошлого, и видом знакомым — побитой собаки. Брайан не сопротивлялся, но и не обнимал в ответ. Его очередь обижаться. Майки горячо дышал в ухо, стискивал и прижимал к себе. И ни слова, сука, ни слова не произнес. Полез с неуместным поцелуем, словно дразнил, а может, извинялся. Напоследок, да, Майки? История так и не окончена, дрочка без окончания. Сколько лет? Пятнадцать? Больше? Меньше? Кинни было всё равно, он оттолкнул с силой Майка и смотрел-смотрел на потерянное выражение лица друга. Единственный невыебанный им. Да и имело ли теперь это значение? Всё неуместно затянулось, Брайану срочно нужно остыть и перестать пытаться играть по другим правилам. Жить чужой жизнью.  
Кинни вырывался из дома, побежал к машине и резко запихнул в багажник сумку, с грохотом захлопывая металлическую крышку. Майкл на крыльце выглядел в том момент красноречиво. Вот она — последняя точка в их разговоре и истории. Чикаго ждал.  
Дорога оказалась сумбурной и дёрганной, Брайан гнал, не разбирая ничего вокруг. Пульс бился в висках, кончики пальцев покалывало и жаром выжигало изнутри. Наркоман без дозы уже больше суток. Брайан только на въезде в город стал дышать полной грудью.  
Свой конкурс-кастинг Брайан провернул уже в «Феюшке», цепким взглядом выхватывал из толпы красивых мальчиков, но к нему пока никто не шёл по собственному желанию. Кинни боялся признавать в себе постаревшего клубного мальчика. Блестящие чёрные шорты и чёрная майка вкупе с рыжими волосами мелькнули рядом, и Брайан, не думая, схватил мальчика за руку. Мальчик совсем уже и не мальчик, широкоплечий и брутальный, осмотрел внимательно глазами, подведёнными каялом, помеху, пытаясь сообразить, чего нужно Брайану. Обычно его понимали с первого взмаха ресниц, но сейчас Кинни растерялся.  
— Приватный танец? — уточнил рыжий грубым голосом, от которого у Кинни подкосились коленки. Платить за секс? Никогда в жизни. Но этот цеплял, и Брайан решил уступить своим принципам.  
Округлая задница над пахом стремительно возбуждала, Кинни по правилам вминал ладони в диван, не прикасаясь к парню, только смотрел, ощущая трение тела танцора на себе. Он немедленно хотел его насадить на член, выебать с минимальной подготовкой, чтобы через тесноту и далёкую боль.  
— Сколько стоит трахнуться с тобой? — вырвалось из горла животным рыком, когда рыжий тёрся о него спереди с отсутствующим выражением лица. Кинни для парня не более чем обычный клиент. Брайану захотелось напомнить мальчишке о себе, и он рефлекторно дёрнул рукой, в попытке ухватиться за откровенную майку. Так и завис в воздухе, опасаясь нарушить правила, хотя раньше ничего его не пугало.  
— Здесь нельзя. Но моя смена заканчивается через пять минут, можем неподалёку в переулке или к тебе, — ответил рыжий в пустоту над головой Кинни. Он высокий, вровень с Брайаном, не такой как Джастин и Майкл. Кинни хотел покорить эту вершину и ощупать каждую выделяющуюся мышцу на крепком теле.  
— Да, да. Хорошо. Сколько? — Руку перехватила крепкая ладонь танцора, и тот наконец-то встретился взглядом с Брайаном.  
— Мы договоримся, — улыбнулся рыжий, и у Брайана смело все мысли из головы. Собственные табу о плате за секс испарились моментом, новый город — новый опыт. Похуй.  
В переулке оказалось стрёмно, вокруг было темно, и выли собаки неподалёку. Вроде и не воняло, но сыростью тянуло ощутимо. Брайан поёжился после уютного клуба, осмотрел с любопытством тесное пространство и особо не пререкался. Чем плохо? Один хрен, не за романтикой пришли. В штанах было тесно и полно, трахаться хотелось сильно, аж яйца сводило.  
— Меня Йен зовут, — поделился внезапно танцор совсем лишним и щелкнул пряжкой ремня Брайана, притягивая его к себе ближе за пояс джинсов. — А тебя?  
Брайан молчал, зачем имена? Протянул настойчиво руки к долгожданному, потёр соблазнительное тело сквозь майку и кончиками пальцев в глубоком вырезе, потянувшись одновременно за поцелуем. Йен ответил с лёгкой улыбкой, целовался как бог, лучше всех, с кем доводилось делать это Кинни. Это было невероятно, будоражаще и удивительно, ощущать такую же энергетику, как и у самого себя. Брайан разморозился, вышел из оцепенения, притирался к соблазнительному телу, мял в руках ягодицы Йена, переодетые из шортов в джинсы, и нырнул пальцами под свободный пояс, потер намёком копчик. Дальше дотянуться ему не дали, Йен вывернулся из объятий, разорвал жаркий поцелуй и попытался повернуть Кинни задом к себе. Джинсы болтались на бёдрах на честном слове, ширинка Йена вжикнула победно, а шелест упаковки презерватива в ладони парня, навевал смутные подозрения.  
— Нет. Ты не понял. Йен, — выделил Брайан имя и развернулся обратно, посмотрел глаза в глаза впервые с их знакомства и следом на фольгу, зажатую в зубах и оттянутую за кончик упаковки двумя пальцами. Одно движение, и она порвётся. — Я буду трахать, не ты.  
— А? Ты, мужик, перепутал. — Йен выплюнул изо рта презерватив, зажимая его опять в ладонь, подтянул джинсы, возвращая их на бёдра. — Я не подставляюсь. В «Феюшке» все знают, кто топ.  
— Допустим, я не знал, — пожал одним плечом Брайан небрежно, потянулся рукой вперёд и задрал майку Йена, оголяя живот и рассматривая хорошо проработанный пресс. Не мог не взаимодействовать тактильно, когда рядом находился объект вожделения. — Я заплатил.  
— Вот и чудесно, расслабься и получи то, за что платил, — невозмутимо возвестил Йен и опять взялся за презерватив, не одёргивая майку из пальцев Кинни. Брайан успел рассмотреть темнеющую дорожку волос, скрывающуюся под поясом штанов.  
Внутри одолевал пожар, яйца поджимались, а член болезненно и напряженно тянуло, неудобно изогнутый в трусах. Брайан хотел секса, он так долго… Ну уж нет. Заплатить за секс и получить хер в зад, не самая привлекательная возможность в данной ситуации.  
— Нет.  
— Ебать, мужик, ты дикий. Курить хочется и спать, а он целку включил. Слушай, я не напрашивался, думал, ты знаешь. Я тебя к своей жопе не пущу, а тебе совет — бери и кайфуй или вали и будь здоров, — потерял вдруг терпение Йен, развел руки широко и приглашающе, словно в свои объятия. Брайан отпустил ткань из пальцев с сожалением.  
Чикаго. Чудесный город. Брайан достал пачку сигарет и угостил Йена, отсрочивая время и делая всё на странном автомате. Покурим, чего уж тут. Зажигалка громко щёлкнула в переулке, озаряя огоньками лица по очереди. Кинни затянулся, чувствуя, как дрожат руки. Возбуждение не отступало, штаны оставались расстёгнутыми. Оставалось принять решение, сделать правильный выбор. Брайан впервые в жизни чувствовал замешательство, хотя до этого не было проблем. Ебля в его жизни как воздух.  
— Возвращай деньги, пойду, сниму себе другого мальчика, — решился Кинни, наблюдал за ухмыляющейся физиономией напротив, щурясь от едкого дыма. Между ними был шаг, не больше, и от тела танцора ощущалось тепло даже так. Йен прилично затянулся, прежде чем ответить.  
— У меня был бы уже клиент, я бы его уже заканчивал трахать. Так что нет, мужик. Вали так, не еби мозг. — Йен выдохнул дым через ноздри, повёл нервно плечами и переступил с ноги на ногу, будто готов был сейчас убежать. Он был напряжен и взвинчен, только сейчас Брайан заметил нервозность танцора.  
— Ты путаешь, много о себе мнишь, — скривил рот в полуулыбке Брайан и забычковал окурок о кирпичную стену позади себя. Йен матерился и борзо отвечал, в Питтсбурге таких геев было очень мало, Кинни непривычно общаться с таким типом. — Что в тебе такого?  
— А в тебе? Я так понял, ты приехал развлечься из другого города, я здесь всех почти знаю. Видел, как высокомерно высматриваешь еблю на ночь. Хочу осадить тебя, Мужик-без-имени, тут много таких красавчиков и ебарей, как ты. Вали, — шипящим шепотом посоветовал Йен, швырнул окурок в темень переулка, высвечивая жестяную бочину мусорного контейнера снопом искр, рывком подтягивая штаны и застегиваясь. Брайан бросил взгляд на внушительный бугор спереди у танцора. Видимо, ему было всё же неудобно танцевать. — Испортил вечер, сука.  
— Кто кому? — насмешливо фыркнул Брайан и застегнулся следом. Нужно было начать с бухла, но так хотелось кому-то присунуть, что алкоголь отошёл на второй план. Во рту першило от скуренной сигареты, а отданных пять сотен баксов стало жалко на этого засранца. Деньги за секс, пиздец скатился.  
Йен окинул его оценивающим взглядом напоследок и развернулся, намереваясь уйти, когда в начале переулка вынырнула фигура в чёрной куртке с зажатым пистолетом в руке.  
— Галлагер! Пойди сюда, засранец! — проорал мужской голос, и фигура двинулась на них медвежьей походкой.  
— Вот дерьмо! Валим, валим! — засуетился Йен, подхватил замешкавшегося Кинни под локоть и поволок в противоположную от мужика сторону. — Беги, если хочешь жить!  
И они побежали. Брайан начал опасаться за свою жизнь, когда услышал раскатистый предупреждающий выстрел в переулке, ноги сами ускорились, перепрыгивая через бордюры и мелкие препятствия. Йен бегал быстро, словно всю жизнь этим занимался. Может, так и было, весьма гоповатый говор у парня, да и фигура что надо.  
— Где остановился? — спросил Йен, перемахивая мелкий заборчик синхронно с Брайаном. Тот вдохнул воздух и еле вспомнил название отеля. Йен резко изменил траекторию движения, пиная носком кеда крышку от пивной бутылки.  
Замедлился танцор только через пару кварталов, посмотрел по сторонам и, восстанавливая дыхание, пошёл быстрым шагом в сторону отеля. Кинни шёл рядом, до странного попадая шаг в шаг. Только теперь, когда адреналин начал рассасываться в крови, Брайан трезво пораскинул мозгами. Какого чёрта он позвал этого чувака к себе в отель. Ещё бы табличку вывесил: «Милости просим», но отступать было поздно, как и придумывать отвязаться от чувака. Вылизанный сверкающий вход в отель был всего в двух ярдах.  
— Так и быть, мужик, — сверкнул глазами Йен в свете люминесценции отельных фонарей. — Готов начать сначала. Поднимемся к тебе? Отработаю.  
Брайан поперхнулся воздухом от такой наглости, закашлялся и глумливо улыбнулся. Самонадеянный попался тип. В клуб, впрочем, тоже возвращаться не хотелось, всё ещё было страшновато от чувака с пистолетом, да и мальчики в том притоне вряд ли сговорчивы. Искать другое место было поздновато, да и смысл был не велик. Все уже нанюхались и набухались, а трахать бесчувственную куклу сегодня не хотелось, на контрасте с таким энергичным Йеном. Хотелось его. Ещё с «Феюшки» хотелось.  
— Ты не бойся, мужик. — Йен замялся рядом, впихивая руки в карманы джинсов спереди и переступая ногами на аккуратной дорожке. Он окидывал взглядом всех и всё, не смотрел лишь на Брайана. Как и не с ним болтал и предлагал перепихнуться. — Я умею обращаться с жопами мажорчиков.  
— С чего это ты решил, что я мажор? — неподдельно удивился Кинни и потянулся автоматически в карман за сигаретами, заполнить неуместный нервяк. Вечер выдался чудной и совершенно не такой, как остальные, хотя Брайан начал воспринимать все события как должное. В последнее время только так и везёт.  
— Да ты на отель посмотри, мужик, — хмыкнул Йен и посмотрел наконец-то на Кинни напрямую. Следующее он ляпнул уже совсем не по теме: — Были все довольны трахом.  
— Меня зовут Брайан, перестань мужиком обзывать, — решился Кинни и вернул не прикуренную сигарету в пачку. — Пойдём, один хрен ловить уже больше нечего.  
Хотелось добавить «из-за тебя», но сам же был виноват, когда снял Йена. Первый полез. От этого становилось ещё хуже.  
В номере Йен покрутил головой, оценивая обстановку, и перешёл сразу к делу. Стянул рывком с себя майку, расстегнул быстро джинсы и следом выкрутился из трусов. Брайан затормозил, сам же всегда так делал, но сегодня он оттягивал неизбежное, но остро ему необходимое. Кинни огладил взглядом обнаженного Йена, отметил развитые мышцы и рыжеватые волоски на теле, скользнул ниже и, наконец, увидел, что предлагал в него засунуть танцор, не скрытое одеждой. Да нихуя.  
— Да нихуя! — озвучил он свои мысли в грубой манере, но Йен не был против грязных словечек, расплылся в пошлой улыбке и шагнул к Брайану.  
— Не включай заднюю. — Йен дёрнул Кинни на себя за руку и сам принялся расстёгивать чёрную рубашку. — Будет хорошо, уверяю.  
— Да ты видел себя в зеркало, монстр? Эта штука не влезет в мой зад! — воспротивился Кинни только на словах, прикосновения Йена к голому телу заводили не на шутку. Пробирало всего от кончиков пальцев на ногах до макушки, Брайан не мог с собой ничего поделать. Настал тот день, когда ему было просто нужно. Кинни прикрыл глаза и помог рубашке соскользнуть на пол, Йен его поцеловал следом, игнорируя высказывания о своём члене, ныряя языком между губ и расстёгивая быстро джинсы.  
Брайан отступил к кровати, когда его мягко подтолкнули, пытаясь соскрести последние остатки мозга в кучу и отвергнуть самонадеянного ублюдка. Кинни решался так долго, что незаметно для себя оказался на лопатках, на застеленной вычурным отельным покрывалом постели. Йен оторвался от его губ, раздвинул Брайану ноги и уселся между ними, приглаживая пальцами вставший член Брайана. Кинни опустил взгляд вниз, всё ещё надеясь, что ему это снится. Но нет, блядь, всё было на месте, как лучшем жанре — порно. Член у Йена был словно из одного из фильмов, в однозначном разделе.  
Йен сплюнул себе на пальцы и размазал слюну по своему члену, несомненно, примеряясь, как бы лучше вторгнуться в тело под собой. Брайан чувствовал, как его глаза расширились, и он дёрнулся от фантомного ощущения рвущейся плоти под напором большого члена. Йен засмеялся грудным смехом и уставился глаза в глаза.  
— Ты бы сейчас себя видел, — поделился наблюдением Йен, приласкал влажной ладонью поджавшиеся яйца Кинни. От страха, не иначе, а может, возбуждение перешло на новую стадию извращения. — Нежный и пугливый.  
— Какого хрена ты треплешься? — разозлился Брайан и толкнул Йена в грудь пяткой, заставляя того лишь больше веселиться. Брайан уже был и не рад, что поддался своему ебливому эго и желанию, когда Йен перевернул его на живот и грубо вздёрнул за бёдра, ставя на колени. Кинни лег грудью на матрац и ухватился пальцами за покрывало перед собой.  
— Не рефлексируй, я пошутил. — Йен шлепнул раскрытой ладонью по упругой заднице перед собой и щелкнул крышкой смазки, хрен знает, откуда взявшейся у него в руке. — Я буду нежным.  
Йен укусил за ягодицу неожиданно подло, одновременно въезжая двумя пальцами в сжатое отверстие. Кинни неумышленно дёрнулся, но не ушёл от контакта, выдохнул от лёгкого дискомфорта в покрывало и замер. Где-то его конкурс засбоил, выкинув в подарок такой сюрприз.  
Танцор не соврал, знал толк в своем ремесле, растягивал упорно и неспешно. Брайан чувствовал себя сломленным, и одновременно тело перебывало в горячечной трясучке за свой кайф. Йен согнул пальцы внутри, проходясь по простате, мягко заскользил по свисающему вниз болезненно напряженному члену второй рукой и поцеловал-укусил обе ягодицы по очереди. Кинни старался не думать о позе, отодвигал на задний план свое поражение и тихо поскуливал в подмятую под голову подушку, заглушая нелепый звук и желая получить больше за заплаченные деньги.  
Йен прислушивался к телу Брайана, улавливал его желания, проник третьим пальцем, когда стало нужно, когда Кинни был готов попросить, но никогда бы не попросил. Брайан вообще старался не разговаривать, вообще не издавать ни звука, чтобы не поощрять самоуверенного Йена. Тот справлялся сам, таких партнёров у Кинни было очень мало, размеренных и выверенных, неторопливых и опытных, чутких и настойчивых. Йен и здесь подкупал.  
— Расслабься, — выдохнул Йен горячо на ухо, зашелестел упаковкой презерватива и вынул пальцы из растянутого входа. Кожу холодило по изобилию смазки, но Йен добавил ещё, вылил из тюбика прохладным гелем на размятые мышцы, завозился сзади, смазывая себя, а после проник в Брайана одним слитным медленным движением. Кинни весь поджался, ему стало внезапно много, его заполнило всего до отказа, растянуло мышцы до упора и легко потянуло едва заметной болью. Несмотря на свои габариты, Йен постарался с прелюдией, облегчил Брайану участь. Нужно было бы порадоваться, но с хрена ли? Кинни боялся вдохнуть и разрушить иллюзию блаженства.  
Йен перехватил руки Брайана, вздернул их вверх и задержал Кинни распятым на постели под своим телом. Брайан пытался удержать бедра на месте, когда Йен начал покачиваться и скользить внутри. Он напирал, но не спешил, вынимал член почти до упора, а потом толкался обратно.  
— Подскажешь мне, где приятнее всего? — нарушил молчание Йен, прикусывая мочку уха Кинни.  
Брайану было горячо под сильным телом, кожа покрылась лёгкой испариной, а пальцы на ногах поджимались. Йен изменил угол проникновения, проехался по простате и заскользил обратно. Кинни был способен лишь промычать нечто нечленораздельное, подавая знак. Хотя из вредности мог бы промолчать. Йен усмехнулся, всколыхнув дыханием волосы возле лица Брайана, и начал постепенно наращивать темп. Пальцы остались надёжно зажаты в пальцах Йена, и Брайан не мог вырваться из хватки, скорость нарастала, в паху горячо тянуло и пульсировало, Брайан неосознанно сжимался задницей на толстом стволе, когда тот попадал из раза в раз по точке.  
Совсем недавно он был на месте Йена, так же брал своих партнёров, трепеща от власти над ним, от своего могущества над телом под собой. От того, что он может сделать им приятно, они умоляли остановиться или продолжать. Они стонали под ним и извивались, теперь Брайан терял над собой контроль, двигал бедрами вкруговую, пытаясь ослабить давление на простату, но по факту подмахивал и усугублял трение.  
Кинни потянул пальцы из хватки и не преуспел в этом, Йен оказался сильнее его и выносливее. У Брайана перехватило дыхание от ощущения пышущей силы над собой. Такое с ним впервые. На нем не хрупкий и тонкий Джастин, а сильный мужик, закаленный трущобами Чикаго. Теперь Брайан не сомневался в этом, слишком парень не походил на манерных геев из клуба. Йен ещё ни разу не сбился с ритма, не промахнулся мимо заданного угла. Кинни протяжно стонал и рычал, больше от невозможности двинуться, а Йен не останавливался.  
— Без рук. Так же? — несмотря на вопрос, Йен не спрашивал, Брайан попытался сняться с члена, чтобы отомстить, но потом передумал. Да какого черта? Всё же прекрасно, несмотря на его ущемленное самолюбие и уязвимую позу. Секс на то и секс.  
Кинни потерялся во времени, в голове билось отчаянное «ещё-ещё», «ну давай», «ещё немного». Йен трахал, щедро вдалбливался размеренным ритмом, достойным секс-машины, хлопал бедрами о ягодицы, подгоняя Брайана к удовольствию. На очередном толчке Кинни неожиданно для себя залил спермой покрывало под собой, запульсировал на таранящем его дырку стволе, зажмуриваясь до бликов и ловя откатом приятную негу на всё тело.  
Оргазм не принёс долгожданного удовольствия, он словно растянулся во времени и пространстве, оттянул ненасытную тряску и животное желание. Член непривычно тянуло, Брайан не признался бы ни одному ебарю, что хотелось ещё. Но Йен отпустил его, подтянулся вверх и выскользнул из растраханного отверстия, предоставляя возможность Брайану откатиться на бок.  
Кинни не успел толком перевести дыхание, тело мелко и предательски дрожало откатом, а Йен без расшаркиваний потянул его за ноги на себя, закидывая их себе на талию, и опять толкнулся внутрь, не встречая препятствия податливых мышц. Брайан внезапно разъярился от таких действий, тело было чувствительным и чужим, он вырывался и пытался свергнуть с себя настойчивого чувака, но слабо преуспевал, больше трепыхался, чем действовал сгруппировано. Брайан вмял пальцы в гладкие от пота мышцы, оставляя красные следы на бледной коже, а в следующий момент его руки оказались перехваченными и скрещенными на груди сильными руками Йена.  
— Эй! — возмутился Кинни, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как Йен запустил движения члена внутри по новой. — Вали давай, хватит.  
— Я знаю, что не хватит, — самоуверенно ответил Йен, указывая взглядом на всё ещё твердый член Кинни. — Строптивый какой! Не доверяешь?  
Йен не сбивался, опять подыскивал подходящий угол и шально сверкал глазами на яростный взгляд Брайана. Тот искренне надеялся, что глазами выказал всё своё возмущение и недоверие. Ещё бы! К нему доступ есть только у избранных, и Йен, оказалось внезапно, занял ещё одно место доверенных. Вот ещё новости, Брайан тоже так умеет трахать. Несколько раз за один заход кончить, уже напрактиковался, но тут странности добавляла принимающая сторона и абсурдность испытать оргазм дважды снизу.  
— Скотина, — по-детски обозвался Кинни и замер от возобновившегося приятного ощущения внутри, Йен нашёл, что искал. Стало резко не до разговоров, Брайан отпустил ситуацию и расслабился. Всё повторилось, только теперь Йен отпустил руки Брайана, перехватил надёжно за бедра, направляя на себя. Кинни дрочил себе в едином ритме с Йеном, подстраиваясь и подмахивая, отчего-то стало важным совпасть именно сейчас. Брайан смотрел на перекатывающиеся мышцы под кожей Йена, на его сосредоточенный взгляд, на отливающие медью волосы в свете отельных бра, и густо залил свою грудь семенем, выплескиваясь толчками на очередном грубом проникновении внутрь. Теперь правильно и более чувствительно, окончательно теряясь в удовольствии.  
Йен вышел из него почти сразу, подгадывая и не заботясь о собственном удовольствии за счёт Кинни, он сдернул презерватив и додрочил рывками кулаком по члену, внимательно рассматривая Брайана перед собой.  
— Полежи так немного, — через тяжёлое дыхание разобрал Брайан просьбу и замер в расслабленной позе, пытаясь больше прийти в себя, чем угодить Йену.  
Йен после оргазма почти не изменился. Вот он заливает спермой живот Брайана, быстро ныряет пальцами к растраханным мышцам задницы с проверкой, не иначе, а через секунду уже роется в кармане штанов Брайана, пальцами цепляет зажигалку и сигарету из стыренной пачки. Свою находку он небрежно отбросил на кровать рядом с Кинни, с невозмутимым видом стоя среди комнаты и не заботясь об одежде.  
— Хорошо потрахались, — вынес он свой вердикт, когда Брайан щелкнул зажигалкой следом, лёжа на спине, выдохнул облако дыма в потолок. — Так что там за драма?  
Вопрос странный и неуместный, как ебля в роли пассива, но Йен оказался проницателен, зараза, до ужаса. Сколько же талантов в тебе, парень? Брайан лениво почесал живот, раздумывая, что ответить. Сигарета скрыла паузу.  
— Никакой драмы, — ответил всё же Кинни и затянулся ещё раз, Йен зашелестел своей одеждой. — А что за парень в переулке?  
— Микки, — ответил Йен ничего не значащим именем и начал одеваться, зажимая губами сигарету. — Тоже, никакой драмы.  
Брайан слышал, как хлопнула дверь в номер, спокойно докурил сигарету и, встав с кровати и морщась от саднящих ощущений в заду, потушил окурок в пепельнице на тумбе, рядом с окурком Йена.  
Заебись в Чикаго съездил.


End file.
